toyota_corollafandomcom-20200213-history
2
The Corolla E20 was the second generation of cars sold by Toyota under the Corolla nameplate. The second-generation KE2# / TE2# model, launched in May 1970, had "coke bottle styling". It had a longer 2,335 mm (91.9 in) wheelbase. The front suspension design was improved greatly, using a swaybar, however the rear remained relatively similar. The Corolla became the second-best selling car in the world that year. Grades for sedan were Standard, Deluxe, and Hi-Deluxe. The coupé was offered in Deluxe, SL, SR, and Levin ("levin" is Old English for "lightning"). Minor changes were made in September 1971[1] with a new grille, turn signal lights, and tail lights, along with similar treatment to the Sprinter. A further facelift was done in August 1972.[1] Japan (1970–1978)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E20)&action=edit&section=1 edit Most models stopped production in July 1974[1] but the KE26 wagon and van were still marketed in Japan alongside the new 30-series, until production finally ended in May 1978. Load carrying duties of the Corolla Van were lightened by the arrival of the all new Toyota TownAce in 1976, while its twin the Toyota LiteAce was sold at Toyota Auto Store locations next to the Sprinter, with both vehicles using the Corolla/Sprinter 1200 cc 3K-J, and 1600 cc 2T-J and 12T-U engines. Vehicles installed with the 1.6 litre engine were ranked as the top level trim package, as the engine displacement obligated Japanese owners to pay more annual road tax. The sporting Levin was originally only available with the twin-cam engine; in late 1973 this was joined by the somewhat cheaper and less powerful "Levin J", with the SOHC 2T-B engine.[6] Levin production levels were around 5000 per year. In addition to a variety of other performance upgrades, the Levin has fender extensions and a quicker steering rack than other Corollas, while the Twin Cam versions lack servo brakes so as to make for a sportier feel for the driver.[6] Japanese engines: *3K — 1.2 L (1166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 68 PS (50 kW)[3] *3K-D — 1.2 L (1166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 73 PS (54 kW)[3] *3K-B — 1.2 L (1166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, twin carb, 77 PS (57 kW)[3] *T — 1.4 L (1407 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 86 PS (63 kW)[7] *T-D — 1.4 L (1407 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 90 PS (66 kW)[7] *T-B — 1.4 L (1407 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, twin carb, 95 PS (70 kW)[7] *2T-B — 1.6 L (1588 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, twin carb, 105 PS (77 kW)[8] *2T-G — 1.6 L (1588 cc) I4, 8-valve DOHC, twin carb, 115 PS (85 kW)[8] *2T-GR — 1.6 L (1588 cc) I4, 8-valve DOHC, twin carb, 110 PS (81 kW)[9] JPN-market chassis:[9] *KE20 — 1,166 cc Sedan, 2-door/4-door (Std, DX, Hi-DX) *TE20 — 1,407 cc Sedan, 2-door/4-door (Std, DX, Hi-DX) *TE21 — 1,588 cc Sedan, 2-door/4-door *KE25 — 1,166 cc Coupé (DX, Hi-DX, SL) *TE25 — 1,407 cc Coupé (DX, Hi-DX, SL, SR) *TE27 — 1,588 cc Coupé (Levin) *KE26V — 1,166 cc Wagon/Van, 3-door/5-door (Std, DX) *TE28 — 1,588 cc Wagon, 5-door Export engines: *3K — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 58 PS (43 kW) (DIN)[9] / 68 PS (50 kW) (SAE)[10] *3K-H — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 55 PS (40 kW) (DIN) - desmogged version, introduced in fall of 1974[9] *2T — 1.6 L (1,588 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 75 PS (55 kW) (DIN) US (1970–1974)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E20)&action=edit&section=2 edit In the US, most body styles were available, although the 1.4 liter and twincam engines were never offered. An optional 1,588 cc (97 cu in), 102 hp (76 kW) engine was added in September 1970, a quite impressive power output for the time. Either a four-speed manual or a three-speed automatic were offered, until sporty five-speed coupés called the S5 and SR5 were introduced in 1972. In 1974, the SR5 was entered by Car & Driver magazine's team in SCCA competition. In Japan, the SR5 was called the Corolla Levin. American engines (SAE norms): *3K-C — 1.2 L (1,166 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 73 hp (54 kW) (gross) / 55 hp (41 kW) (net) *2T-C — 1.6 L (1,588 cc) I4, 8-valve OHV, carb, 102 hp (76 kW) at 6,000 rpm[7] US-market chassis: *TE21 — Sedan, 2-door/4-door (Std, DX, Hi-DX) *TE26 — Wagon, DX *TE27 — Coupé (SR5) Indonesia (1970–1975)https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Toyota_Corolla_(E20)&action=edit&section=3 edit The E20 series was the first Corolla produced in Indonesia. It was assembled in Jakarta from 1970 until 1975.[